


Calm

by Katuary



Series: Rose and Thorn [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Dueling, Duelling, Family Fluff, Gen, Play Fighting, Pre-Dragon Age: Origins, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28322868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katuary/pseuds/Katuary
Summary: Elissa unknowingly enjoys the last fleeting moments of calm before the storm in Castle Cousland.
Relationships: Female Cousland & Fergus Cousland
Series: Rose and Thorn [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510469
Kudos: 3





	Calm

**Author's Note:**

> This is set just before the opening scene of the game. Calm before the storm indeed.

Predictable. 

He was always _so_ predictable. Steady, but slow as molasses and a defensive fighter. Elissa smirked. This would be easy.

Holding her practice daggers close to her chest, she stepped around Fergus' incoming strike. She dipped below his shield and struck a dancing blow behind his knee with one dagger, laughing as she sprang to her feet behind him.

"I can find Oren if you're tiring," she taunted, mirroring his steps so she stayed at his back, "He might be a more formidable opponent."

"Funny," Fergus grunted, kicking back to try and catch her leg, "He always seems to beat you."

Because she let the boy win, of course. There was no glory to be gained in besting a seven-year-old.

"Really?" Elissa spun, feinting a jab to his neck and striking under his arm instead. "I would think _you'd_ have an easier time against me then."

"Perhaps I'm going easy on you." Another sweeping strike from his practice blade, another light-footed step aside before it could connect.

"I'm deeply hurt. You could at least _try_ to be more convincing." Elissa abruptly swept his leg from beneath him, kicked aside his blade as he fell, and nestled the point of her weapon over his throat. She smiled innocently. "Since you have glorious battle to attend to, I assume you yield?"

"You have me there. I yield."

She extended her hand to help him rise, and a small scattering of applause broke out around the ring.

It was unsurprising they had drawn so much attention. With the bustle of soldiers gearing up to leave Highever and fight the darkspawn, there were more people in the courtyard than usual. A couple of Grey Wardens even stood at the fence, if Elissa knew her heraldry, which she _did_ , no matter how many times Aldous scolded her for dozing in her lessons. They were likely visiting to recruit. Ser Gilmore would be thrilled.

Elissa racked her practice blades and smirked at her brother. "Impressed?"

Fergus rolled his eyes. "I would be if you'd ever learn to _block._ "

"Oh, I don't need to." She grinned. "I don't _miss._ "

"Suddenly, I'm happy you're not going to Ostagar."

She stuck her tongue out childishly. "Only so I don't show you up. Wouldn't it be embarrassing if I sliced up so many darkspawn, the entire army retreated after one major battle?"

"Yes, Lissa," he said indulgently, setting his practice sword on the rack, "Because the Archdemon will go running with its great scaly tail between its legs after you take out its army singlehandedly."

Elissa shrugged and leaned one hip against the fence. "It can call that a strategic retreat rather than a surrender if it likes." She flicked her fingers flippantly. "Preserve its dignity."

"Magnanimous of you."

"Isn't it though?" She craned her neck and stood on her toes to watch the retreating spectators. "I didn't realize Lady Landra was visiting."

Fergus nudged her back down to her feet. "Probably here to flirt with you _for_ Dairren again."

"She wishes."

"Mother wouldn't complain."

"Mother _always_ complains." She shrugged dismissively. "I'm not worried. I'm not the heir and, now that she has Oren, the lectures on _continuing the noble line_ have dropped by half."

"Still on a daily basis then."

"Maker, _yes._ " 

Fergus snorted. "Could be worse, you know. Arl Howe finally arrived."

"For the love of..." She wrinkled her nose. "Thomas is what? Fourteen?"

"Four years younger than you. Sixteen."

"Same difference." Elissa stroked the underside of her chin thoughtfully. "How many more years until I can be considered an old maid?"

"Oh, please." Fergus lightly punched her arm. "If anything, you'll always be the aunt of bad influence."

"The role I was _born_ to play." She fell into a dramatic curtsy, the effect somewhat lessened by her lack of skirt, then rose. "Now, where _did_ Lady Landra disappear? I don't believe I've been introduced to the lady she had with her."

"You and blonds, Lissa. I swear to the Maker."

"Consistency is key." She swore and looked over her shoulder. "I have to speak with Father first though. I'm sure I'll catch you before you leave to play the hero?"

"Obviously." He reached out to muss her hair and laughed when she dodged once again. "I'll see you tonight."

**Author's Note:**

> So it only took me a year to get back to "one shots of Elissa's family relationships pre-Blight." I absolutely love her and Fergus together. He's six years older than she is in my canon, so just old enough to be endeared by all her overconfident youngest sibling vibe rather than annoyed by it.
> 
> Also, wanted to give some indication where Duncan actually saw Elissa fighting and started thinking of her as a potential recruit.


End file.
